


Timeline

by lori (zakhad), zakhad



Series: Captain and Counselor, the revised versions [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakhad/pseuds/lori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakhad/pseuds/zakhad
Summary: A timeline for the series, to help orient new readers to the series rewrite.
Series: Captain and Counselor, the revised versions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222406
Comments: 4





	Timeline

**Episodes that provide context:**

TNG - all of them, but throughout the series, there are characters and plot points specifically from: Encounter at Farpoint, Haven, We'll Always Have Paris, The Child, Pen Pals, Captain's Holiday, Tin Man, Best of Both Worlds, Family, Half a Life, Unification, Yesterday's Enterprise, Perfect Mate, Inner Light, Chain of Command, Face of the Enemy, Lessons, Second Chances, Dark Page, All Good Things.

DS9 - The Dominion War is the primary arc for Deep Space 9 and a major factor in this series, as the recovery effort following that war is the backdrop for many of the stories. Section 31 episodes of DS9 are also helpful preliminaries for "Captain and Counselor" stories. The last couple of seasons, any episodes featuring the role of the Romulans are backstory as well, though specific characters from DS9 are not featured in this series. Lwaxana appears twice in DS9, in season one's The Forsaken and again in season four's The Muse where she has a child with Yet Another Temporary Husband(tm). Neither episode is relevant enough to require watching as a precursor to this series. Barin Troi appears in several stories but it is not necessary to have seen the DS9 episode as he isn't even born yet.

TNG movies Insurrection and Nemesis did not happen in my timeline! Generations and First Contact are backstory for it though.

Voyager characters arrive later in the series, but one could get away with a review of the basics of that show on Memory Alpha rather than watching the whole series. 

**Canon precursors to the series:**

Season 7 final episode/series end: All Good Things --- December 2370

Voyager taken to DQ --- April 2371 (stardate 48315.6)

1701-D destroyed at Veridian --- August 2371 (stardate 48650.1)

1701-E launched --- sometime in 2372

Dominion war ends --- Nov 2375 (after stardate 52861.3)

**Captain and Counselor series timeline**

_Midwinter_ \- takes place after Encounter at Farpoint - TNG season 1 episode 1

 _At the End of the World_ \- takes place after Inner Light - TNG season 5 episode 25

Riker takes command of the Lexington, an Intrepid class vessel --- July 2375 (before end of the war)

Beverly takes CMO position aboard Valiant; takes her to the DMZ where she aids in the effort to help the victims of the post-war devastation == Nov 2375

Picard and Troi become lovers shortly following a diplomatic assignment gone awry at Zibyan ( _Elephants in the Lift, Pilgrim_ ). They participate in war games with several other ships, the Lexington among them, and see Will for the first time in a year. ( _All That Matters_ ) Picard fights lingering doubts. ( _Pressure of Stars on Darkness_ ) --- July 2376

Lt. Bridges becomes a nuisance, briefly. ( _Fondest Imaginations_ ) --- August 2376

Jean-Luc informs Beverly in person about his new relationship with Deanna. The Valiant is attacked by a rogue group of former Maquis trying to exist on a Betazoid colony, Galisi. While on a dangerous away mission she is nearly killed but manages to help the away team stun the terrorists, averting fatalities on both sides and marking the first time Jean-Luc is forced to order her into dire circumstances ( _Pain of Tenderness_ ) --- October 2376

Deanna goes to see Tom Riker, one of the Maquis captured at Galisi; Jean-Luc deals with Will Riker's hostility. ( _Splinters Flying_ ) --- November 2376

Deanna helps a fellow counselor with a tough case, and prepares for an undercover mission. They meet Tom Glendenning for the first time. ( _What the Tinman Found_ ) --- December 2376

On a stressful mission Deanna distracts the captain, for his own good. ( _In the Captain's Quarters )_

 _Wind Under the Door / Lazarus Heart_ \- Deanna leaves for her mission undercover in the Romulan Empire, and then returns from it. --- January 2377

Both of them have a history with children who were not really theirs to keep. This still has an impact on them. ( _Yesterday's Children ) -_ December 2376/January 2377

 _No Paradise_ \- The big mission, the followup to Deanna's previous undercover efforts, and Jean-Luc goes with her to Romulus, to retrieve data. Except it quickly proves to not be the mission they planned to have, and Captain Glendenning is fortunately there to help them out. -- March 2377

 _Mercy on the Man_ \- Will Riker hasn't talked to Deanna since he threw a fit in _All that Matters_. He finally comes to apologize. -- April 2377

Jean-Luc has to deal with Vash on an archeological expedition that turns into an attempt on his life by the Romulans. ( _Who's Standing Tomorrow_ ) --- May 2377

Lwaxana comes aboard and throws a fit about her daughter's choice of husband. Natalia Greenman confronts her past. ( Scarecrow Ascendant ) --- July 2377

 _Refugees_ \-- At first they appeared to be just a bunch of telepathic plants. But then they realized... -- July 2377

The Swan and Fish get married, inviting all their friends. ( _Dancing Lessons_ ) -- end of July 2377

 _Of Love and Holography_ \-- Beverly and Tom figure out how to lessen the distance between them with technology. -- August 2377

_Quiddity_ \-- Q shows up to send Jean-Luc and Deanna into each other's past, with illuminating results --- sometime in September 2377

Wes spends a little time with his friends on the Enterprise, to get his head on straight ( _Changing your Key_ ) Data hands off the job of first officer prior to his transfer ( _New Worlds_ ) Jean-Luc and Deanna celebrate a belated honeymoon on Earth. Beverly and Tom visit his family. The Venture is commissioned, with Tom as captain, Data as XO, and Beverly as CMO. ( Turning for Home ) --- October 2377

Deanna's first mission as the first officer sends them into the Klingon Empire, to help them deal with unknown telepathic species invading from farther out in the Beta Quadrant. ( _Sweet Lies ) --_ November 2377

 _Salad Days_ \-- Pregnancy is a new experience. Vignettes -- ranges from October 2377 to June 2378

 _Home Again_ \-- Alexander Rozhenko thinks about his life. -- November 2377

Jean-Luc and Deanna visit Betazed and he discovers more than he bargained for about the Fifth House and Deanna's childhood. ( _Man of the House_ ) Alexander and Barin understand the problems of having single parents who are eccentric in some way ( _Homeward_ ) --- December 2377

 _Umbrage --_ The Enterprise is tasked with determining the status of the Romulan sun. Whether the Romulan government allows them to do so remains to be seen. -- December 2378

 _Friends and Lovers --_ Will Riker brings his girlfriend to visit while the Enterprise and Lexington are at a starbase. January 2379

Deanna is in command while Jean-Luc goes to the aid of an old friend with Natalia. The Enterprise runs into an odd difficulty that Deanna is uniquely equipped to handle. ( _The Cuckoo Conundrum_ ) --- March 2378

 _Actions Speak Louder_ \-- the rewrite will take a while. But, Yves will be born, Will Riker will be saved from Section 31 as will the innocents of a planet targeted by the Son'a, and the captain and his former counselor are pushed to the brink.

 _Strong Tides_ \- a mishap in a parallel universe pulls Jean-Luc out of his own, until his crew can bring him back. In the process he develops some self insight as a parent.


End file.
